1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wallets, and more particularly, to a insert pocket for use within a wallet.
2. Description of Related Art
As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,229 to Beckley (Beckley), existing conventional wallets have been used for quite a long time for carrying currency. However, these existing wallets are not configured to provide a slim profile when carrying a plurality of credit cards. Because of the thickness and unwieldiness of the conventional wallets, the user must be resigned to a large bulge in the back pocket or simply carrying the wallet to avoid carrying such a thick object in pockets. The wallet disclosed in Beckley provided a novel configuration for carrying the cards in a thin profile. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/174,678 ('678) provides inserts which securely retain cards and provide ease in retrieval of the cards.
Both Beckley and '678 provide a wallet which allows the carriage of a large number of credit cards in a compact configuration while allowing quick and simple access to the cards retained in the wallet. However, because the insert pockets carry the cards in a tighter fit than conventional wallets, considerable stress is placed on the pockets, especially on the edges where the back panel and front panel are adhered. In addition, because the insert pockets are relatively narrow, the user tends to press the cards against the upper outside corners of the pockets when sliding the cards back into the pockets. Thus, there is a tendency to weaken the upper attachments points of the pockets. In addition, there is a tendency for cards positioned within the pockets to slide out of the top of the insert pockets if the user positions the wallet upside down, thereby causing the cards to move freely and easily into and out of the pockets.
FIG. 1 is an enlarged front view of an existing insert pocket 10. The insert pocket includes a front panel 12, a back panel 14 and an opening 16. The front panel is adhered to the back panel along a border 18. FIG. 2 is a front view of the insert pocket illustrating wear upon a left hand upper corner of the insert pocket whereupon a tear has begun near corner 22. FIG. 3 is a front view of the insert pocket of FIG. 2 with a card 20 inserted within the pocket. The insert pocket tends to tear about upper corners 22 and 24. The tear, over time, tears downwardly. FIG. 4 illustrates the insert pocket being torn along a side tear 30. Eventually, the entire side 30 may tear allowing the card 20 to slide out. Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have an insert pocket which secures cards within the pocket without causing tearing of the insert pocket during extended use. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a device.